Shions And UtaKurotanes
by VocaFanatic5819
Summary: Random stories I happen to make. Most of the pairings WILL BE: Kineaito x Nigaito and Piko x Akaito. Credits are given in each story.


****A/N: I use Piko Kurotane and Utatane's last names to avoid confusion.****

"Did you hear,"said Pika,a young girl,about age 7 that looked almost identical to Piko Utatane but with red eyes,"There's a family reunion today! First one we've been to!" Pika wore a white shirt and black pants. She had a USB tail.

"Pika,"replied Akiko, she had pink hair, her bangs covering one eye, her visable eye being blue,"You realize this means there may be tons of fights?" Akiko wore the same as Pika, and also had the tail. She was the same age as Pika too.

"Yep!"

"Akiko, Pika," interrupted a red-haired boy, he had one green eye and one purple eye, and his hair had an A-shaped ahoge,"It doesn't matter. I wanna meet Kurotane, Momma says he's cool but kinda..lonerish..." Akito wore a golden colored scarf and sleeves, a silver colored shirt, and brown jeans. He did not have the tail. He was also the same age as the other two.

Akaito Shion came to the three,"You guys ready to go?"

All three nodded,"Yes, Daddy!"

"Where the heck is Uta," said a black version of Piko Utatane, his red and orange eye showng annoyance,"He would be here early. I bet it's the Shion he's supposedly with."

"Lighten up, Kurotane," spoke Kaito,"Akaito would never hold Piko up." Kaito turned and saw Piko and Akaito's car pull up to the place they were all meeting,"Speaking of them!"

Kineaito, the amber and grey themed Shion, sighed,"I may not care about Piko, but why the heck does Akaito have to come? I'd rather Nikion _**never**_ see him!"

"Kine, she needs to know who she is..." Nigaito had spoke in.

Utatane cheerfully came from the passenger side of the car, and happily hugged his dark counterpart/brother,"It's been a while, Kuro."

"Indeed, Uta. Can you get off, please?"

"Oh, sorry," Utatane got off of his brother, as soon Pika, Akiko, and Akito got out of the car.

Kikaito chuckled,"So, you've been quite busy, eh, little brother? I'm surprised you're even sticking around him." He was talking to Akaito.

Akaito sighed,"Hush it."

Akito immidiately went over to Kuro,"Hi."

"Hello there," Kuro looked at Utatane,"I assume he's oneof the three you mentioned on the phone?"

Utatane nodded,"Yep..."

Kurotane chuckled,"Seems the double-eye colors run in the family."

Utatane shook his head,"Not exactly, Kuro. Because Pika has both red eyes...though she acts just like my side's Pika did."

Kuro looked to Pika, who was talking to Taito,"Yeah...from behind, I can't help but admit she seems like Pika reborn."

Utatane nodded,"That's why her name's that."

Akiko was where Nikion was. Nikion had green hair, yellow/brown eyes(a mix or amber and green), wore a yellow/grey scarf, a white long-sleeve shirt with different colors on it, and brown pants. The two were already becoming the best of friends.

Pika looked up at her yandere uncle,"How come you only have one eye?"

Taito chuckled,"Well, it's a long story, and I doubt your dad would want me telling you that,"Taito glanced over at Akaito, who was watching and listening carefully.

Pika frowned,"Aww..."

Taito smiled, kneeling down to Pika's height,"Plus, a prety little child like you doesn't need to know about how bad people can be. There's more than one kind of bad person. But they can change. Like him for example,"Taito pointed to Kineaito, who was watching Nikion and Akiko,"Who your father hates, by the way, he used to be a bad person sometimes. But he changed with the help of me and Nigaito."

Pika smiled,"That's good~"

Kageito was underneath something that gave off rather large shadow. Akito saw him, and after finishing talking to Kurotane, he went to him,"Hey...what's wrong?"

Kageito curiously looked up, seeing Akito,"Oh...Nothing...I just like the shadows more than light."

Akito curiouslty went nearer to Kageito, Kageito's scarf hands moving and somehow seeing if the boy was a threat or not. They soon retreated. Akito sat near Kageito,"Why?"

Kageito smiled,"I just do..."He reached his real hand out into sunlight, immidiately pulling it back,"Sunlight burns me..."

Akito nodded,"Oh...okay"

The whole day went well.

**A/N**: It's merely a boredom story. I only own Akito,Akiko,Pika(the kid),Nikion, and Kineaito.

I know of a lot of Piko genderbends, therefore, Pika was named after one of them.

also. I love Piko x Akaito, and there's nothing on that. It needs to change.

ANOTHER I typoed or had things go like thiiiiiiiiiis, my keyboard hates me.


End file.
